


Beauty

by UnmaskedTomatoes



Series: Black and Blue [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmaskedTomatoes/pseuds/UnmaskedTomatoes
Summary: Lance repays Shiro for treating him so nicely.





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> ok everyone really liked the last one and wanted me to continue so here we are!!

Lance can feel his heart pounding in his chest.

It's not that he's nervous, necessarily- excited would be a better way to describe it. Nothing's even happening, not in the moment, but the thought of what Lance is going to do when Shiro gets home makes him blush.

He's lounging on the bed, scrolling through Instagram. He's dressed comfy, trying to distract himself from the way a smile immediately comes to his face, and how his first instinct is to jump up and greet Shiro when the door opens and shuts gently a moment later. He waits.

He can hear Shiro's footsteps as he moves about, and Lance, with a queasy stomach, locks his phone and sets it on the nightstand. Shiro's done so much for him- and it's not like he feels bad for it at all, no, Shiro's made sure to let Lance know he's not obliged to repay him in the slightest- but now Lance is finally ready to give Shiro something in return.

Lance has only gone so far with Shiro. Lance has given him head a few times, yet not to completion. He goes until he's tired and Shiro finishes himself off, whereas Shiro touches and fingers and eats Lance out until he comes, and yeah, it's difficult not to feel slightly bad about it.

Again, Shiro has told him with utmost sincerity that he doesn't expect anything from Lance in return.

Lance meets Shiro's eyes as he walks into the bedroom. Shiro stands at the door with his shirt already partially unbuttoned and his tie undone, his belt held in one hand. Shiro previously looked tense, but as soon as Lance smiled sweetly at him, Shiro completely melted.

"Good evening, sweetheart."

Lance wordlessly holds his arms out, and Shiro doesn't hesitate in approaching him. Shiro drops the belt and slips the tie from around his neck and scoops Lance into his arms, squeezing him and filling him with so much affection Lance feels like he's going to burst.

Shiro presses his lips on Lance's face, no real direction as he's littered with kisses. Lance giggles, only making Shiro kiss him further, until Lance catches Shiro's mouth with his own.

Lance's giggling is cut short, replaced with muffled breathing and the gentle smack of their smooching, until Shiro pulls back to gather Lance's face in his hands and admire him with a beam on his face. Lance's hands cover Shiro's, and gently tugs as an invitation. Shiro accepts and flops on to the mattress next to his lover.

Lance's cheeks hurt from smiling but he plays with Shiro's hair, running his hands through the coarse strands and watching as they fall gracefully against his skin. Shiro is quiet, face buried in Lance's chest, and Lance hopes he won't comment on the speed of his beating heart.

After a while Shiro turns his face to the side, and Lance can see his content expression. His eyes are shut and tired, and Lance rakes his nails through his hair one last time before linking his hands together behind Shiro's head.

Shiro talks about his day when prompted, but his words die off into soft kisses against the nearest patch of exposed skin, and Lance doesn't think he can wait any longer. Shiro is getting tired, and he doesn't want to miss his opportunity.

Lance shifts, and Shiro isn't looking at him with confusion until he's on his back and Lance is straddling him with a sheepish expression.

"Is this okay?" he asks, shifting his hips a bit, and he knows it's already doing something to Shiro.

"Of course, sweetheart," Shiro responds. He slips his hands around Lance's waist, eyes locked on his soft face- and he's a bit confused when Lance ends up pushing his hands away.

Shiro doesn't say anything though, and allows Lance to lean forward and press soft kisses to the edge of his lip and all over his jaw, down to his neck and collar bone and everywhere in between. Lance spares a glance at Shiro's face despite feeling a bit embarrassed, and Lance can't tell if his amused look is something he should be insulted by or not.

Lance sits back up, eliciting a quiet puff of breath from Shiro, and slowly works his fingers on unbuttoning Shiro's shirt. He can see Shiro's hands twitch, knowing how badly he wants to touch Lance, and honestly Lance wants him to touch him as well, but this is all for Shiro.

Shiro sits up to allow Lance to slip his shirt off, and when he's laying back down Lance splays his palms across his scarred body and feels him up. Shiro wants to laugh at his slightly clammy palms as they slip across his body, and Lance bites his lip. Shiro knows he loves it.

"Nervous?" Shiro coos, and Lance meets his eyes to shake his head. "Good, you shouldn't be. Keep it up, sweetheart."

Lance nods and smiles a bit, causing Shiro's heart to flutter, and Lance continues to feel him up and press kisses against his skin. His lips tickle Shiro's ribs and stomach, and Lance breathes against the perfect balance of muscle and soft flesh. Lance experimentally licks around Shiro's hips before sitting up again, glancing his face to see Shiro's reaction once more.

Shiro's face is flushed and his fingers lightly grab the sheets, probably out of frustration that Lance won't let him touch. He already knows where Lance is taking this and his gaze is soft, not pressuring in the slightest, and Lance smiles again at the wordless comfort.

"I love you," Lance mumbles as his shaking fingers fiddle with the button on Shiro's slacks. Shiro wants to reach up and pat his thigh as a response, but he hesitates. Lance smiles, kisses his stomach, another wordless conversation, and pulls his pants down to his knees.

Lance gulps at the bulge in Shiro's underwear. He knows he has an effect on Shiro but he always forgets how hard Shiro gets for him so quickly, and Shiro stares at him with amusement as Lance gazes upon it. With another gulp and a decision not to tease Shiro, he pulls Shiro's underwear down to join his pants and Lance watches hungrily as his cock springs free.

Shiro releases a breath. Lance doesn't pause as he grips Shiro's length, giving it a few slow tugs and then speeding it up a little when Shiro hisses. He leans down and his tongue darts out to lick the head, flitting over the slit briefly before flattening against the side. Shiro's breath hitches and, bashfully, Lance meets his gaze as he takes Shiro's dick into his mouth. He can see Shiro's arm flex out of the corner of his eye and sucks on the tip the way he knows Shiro likes, tongue swirling as he does so. Shiro groans low in his throat and he desperately wants to thread his fingers through the soft curls of Lance's hair and fuck his mouth- but Lance has planned something for him. He'll be good.

Lance dips his head down to take Shiro in as far as he can, the warm and slicked flesh rubbing against the back of his tongue in a pleasurable way. He can feel Shiro's resistance under him, trying not to thrust in his mouth and make him choke like he wants. Shiro is so good for him- Lance knows now what he does to Shiro when he obeys.

Lance gets into a rhythm, head bobbing as he sucks on Shiro's cock so good, mouth making lewd noises that makes Shiro groan and pleasure pool into his gut further. Shiro calls for him, praises him, manages to sneak his fingers into Lance's hair like he wanted, and Lance almost wants to suck him off until he comes in his mouth- but he stops. He wants to save it.

Shiro's hand drops from his head when Lance lifts up. Lance's stomach flips at seeing Shiro's flushed face, his lips red most likely because of biting and pressing them together. Lance straddles him again to kiss him deep, surprising the both of them, and Shiro eagerly returns it as he slips completely out of his clothes. He forgets for a moment and grabs Lance's ass, squeezing and spreading him open, and Lance muffles a moan in his mouth. His hard-on feels too tight against his sweatpants and with Shiro's help he yanks them off, as well as his shirt, whimpering at the freedom of his aching cock.

Shiro cups his hand around the back of Lance's neck to pull him down for another kiss, both of them forgetting the no-touching rule at this point. Lance ruts against Shiro's thigh, tiny whimpers and moans escaping his throat as his dick seeks stimulation.

"So fucking hot," Shiro whispers into Lance's mouth, finding his hands are on his bare ass again and _squeezing_ , making Lance stiffen and moan loudly.

Shiro goes to capture his mouth again but Lance dodges it, a quivering arm reaching underneath Shiro's head to seek out a bottle of lube and a few loose condoms from under his pillow. He sets them on Shiro's chest, heart pounding, and Shiro stares at them.

"I... sweetheart, are you..." Shiro stumbles, a mixture of emotions on his face, and his mouth snaps shut when Lance's thumb gently strokes his face.

"Will you fuck me, daddy? Please?"

A jolt runs up and down Shiro's spine, a strange animal instinct screaming at him to fuck Lance until he sees stars in his eyelids and he blacks out when he comes, but he knows Lance will be running this show.

And hey, if this is what he wants, he will gladly give.

Shiro nods after a moment, gaze soft despite the smirk sliding across his face. His fingertips squeeze Lance's hips as reassurance, and Lance smiles so sweetly at him the animal urge almost crosses his mind again.

Lance reaches for the lube, and Shiro obediently waits for Lance's orders, thumbs rubbing slow and deep circles in his dark skin. Lance plays with the slick on his fingers for a moment before deciding on something. With slight struggle he turns around so his back is facing Shiro and one hand is braced on Shiro's calf. Shiro's hands spread him open and with a few shaky breaths, Lance reaches behind him and inserts a lubed-up finger into his entrance.

It shocks him at first, and he tenses as his finger is midway through his hole. He feels Shiro kneading his ass, encouraging him with a low "gentle, sweetheart". With resolve, Lance slowly pushes the rest of the way in, the lube making it a lot easier than he expected.

Shiro groans as he watches Lance pump his finger in and out of his hole, experimenting with angles and motions as he stretches himself out. Knowing Shiro can't see it, he closes his eyes blissfully and allows his mouth to hang open, letting Shiro hear whimpers of approval spill from his throat.

Shiro encourages him as he inserts another finger, more comfortable now. It goes in easy and he begins to scissor his hole, moaning at the feeling of being stretched open on his fingers. Realization tugs at his heart and he grins, knowing that he's never going to be able to come back from this. Shiro better be ready to fuck him whenever he feels like it. Whenever, wherever.

Lance meets Shiro's phrases of approval with various moans, hips wriggling a bit as he fucks himself on his fingers and stretches himself open. He inserts a third, as encouraged, and soon enough he grows impatient. Now that he's comfortable with being stretched open nice and wide, he wants something bigger.

With a whine, Lance slips his fingers out of his hole. Shiro helps him turn around, his legs feeling like jelly, and Shiro goes crazy at the way Lance bites his lip with his face flushed and sexed-out like that. Shiro tears open a condom when asked, and rolls it on his cock as instructed as Lance gathers more lube in his palm.

"Gonna make you feel so good, daddy," Lance speaks, his voice smooth like honey and dripping with a sweetness that makes Shiro crazy. He lubes up Shiro's protected cock and gazes at him with lust-filled eyes. "Fuck me daddy, please. Make me your good slut."

Shiro groans and squeezes Lance's hips once more to suppress his intense urges, then guides Lance's hips down to line up with his hole.

"Good boy, Lance," Shiro grinds out, voice sounding a bit weak as his cock begins to breach Lance's hole. "Daddy's gonna give you what you want. Be good for me sweetheart, like you always are."

Lance pushes down on Shiro's dick, biting his lip harder and knitting his eyebrows in slight discomfort. He grips Shiro's wrists with his lithe hands to ground himself. His fingers are nothing compared to the thickness of Shiro's dick, stretching him open wider than he ever imagined he could go- he's sure he'll split apart any second now.

Shiro guides his hips carefully, gently seating Lance on his cock and when he bottoms out they both groan. Lance is filled up, his insides so full with Shiro's length buried deep inside of him, and Shiro pants a bit at the tight heat wrapped like a vice around him.

"So fuckin good, baby boy," he rasps, and all he receives as an answer is an unsteady moan from Lance. Lance's hips squirm and with every movement there's a raw feeling in his chest. He's getting used to being stretched open wide around Shiro's cock, and with the comforting hands spread across his thighs he shifts his hips around slowly.

Lance is quick to learn, and as he easily adjusts his hips move in longer strides. Shiro's helping him along the way, brushing past his walls perfectly, developing a tempo that leaves Lance breathless and wheezing. With more confidence Lance uses what little strength is left in his legs to start bouncing on Shiro's cock, a pleased yelp ripping from his chest to complement the sharp breath taken in by Shiro.

"God, Lance, you're doing so fucking good," Shiro slurs, his eyes half-lidded but trained on the way Lance's mouth falls open to succumb to the noises he's making.

Lance leans forward slightly to steady himself on Shiro's strong chest and find a more comfortable position to fuck himself on Shiro's member. Shiro angles his hips a bit, spread his ass open with a strong grip, and judging by the scream that Lance gargles, Shiro knows he's hit the spot he's looking for.

Shiro slams into his prostate again and again, Lance's new position giving him room to snap his hips up and fuck Lance on his own accord. Lance's hips twitch on their own, his brain beginning to shut off as Shiro watches him drool, mindless, deep moans pouring from his mouth.

"Daddy, moreeee-" he groans, and Shiro adjusts his hands slightly to grab his hips and really pound into him. Lance's screaming is more frantic, the twitching of his hips more erratic, and Lance is just spewing lewd swears, Shiro's name a mantra on his lips as he's fucked to the core again and again. Shiro's breaths are hot and heavy as he fucks into Lance's heat with all his might, his mind too far-gone to even consider stopping now.

"D-daaaddy, I- ffuck, I need-!" Lance grinds his teeth, feeling like he's about to burst. "Please daddy please daddy please, fuck, oh my god-"

"Come for me sweetheart," Shiro growls, sure that he's leaving bruises on Lance's skin now. "Show daddy what a good boy you are."

Lance goes silent for a quick second as he runs out of breath, throwing his head back and coming hard with a final, loud gasp of Shiro's name. His hips twitch and spasm, riding out his orgasm on Shiro's dick with his eyes rolled into the back of his head. His limbs are stiff and quivering, his orgasm knocking all of the strength out of him, and even as Shiro fucks into him harder, unable to stop now that Lance is clenching around him perfectly, he collapses on to Shiro and continues to take his cock like a good boy, hips angled upwards.

Shiro grips Lance's hair as he comes, hips twitching and snapping into his heat. A low groan comes deep from his throat and his eyes screw shut, picturing for a split second the wonderful faces Lance made for him as he rocks his hips to ride out his orgasm.

With a huff his hips halt. Their bodies are buzzing and Lance is half-passed out, basking in the afterglow and slight discomfort. As much as the two of them want to never get up ever again, Shiro pulls out with a wince to slip the condom off and discard it.

He rolls Lance over on his back, and Lance watches him carefully with eyes that are barely cracked open. Shiro kisses him sweetly.

"I love you Lance," he whispers against his cheek. "You're always such a good boy for me. Did you plan this all on your own? I'm so lucky."

Lance can't bite back a grin as Shiro praises him, leaning forward with a bit of effort to capture his lips again. He feels spent and dirty, but he almost feels like a new person. He hopes Shiro knows they can count on doing this again, because for their first time, it was amazing.

Lance didn't realize Shiro had disappeared until he feels the bed dip again and there's a wet warmth dragging across his body. He looks down to see a wet towel cleaning him up, erasing the traces of cum, sweat, and lube on his body. Everything is hazy to him, even as Shiro chucks the cloth across their room and pulls Lance close to him, pressing their bodies together. Lance nuzzles into the warmth of Shiro's chest and yawns, feeling high on the air after sex, and Shiro lazily plays with his hair.

"You're beautiful, Lance," Shiro purrs. "Perfect for me."

Lance falls asleep to the hushed and gentle phrases of praise leaving Shiro's lips.


End file.
